Prior art devices for securing military ribbons to military uniforms have been deficient in several respects. For example, in a common military ribbon holder, a smooth shank spring is utilized to secure the holder to the uniform by penetrating the uniform and engaging a friction type spring biased clamp. In embodiments of this prior art device where provision is made for plural rows of ribbons, the prongs have been secured through the channels holding the ribbons. The spring biased clamp is sufficient to hold the channels and holder on the uniform during the initial application; however, during subsequent movements of the user, with the attendent forces transmitted to the holder, the fasteners tend to work loose, resulting in one or more of the prongs pulling free of the uniform and in partial or complete disconnection and loss of the holder. Not only is the loss of the holder a financial disadvantage, but results in considerable embarrassment and potential discomfort to the user. Further, in such prior art devices, the failure to provide for adequate structural connection between the various parallel channels frequently results in a fracture and separation or loosening of the channels with respect to one another, and again results in potential unsightly appearance of the uniform and loss of the holder.
Other prior art ribbon holders have been proposed which utilize a screw fastener. Such devices work in an acceptable fashion on uniforms that have holes provided to receive the shank of the screw. However, in those applications where it is necessary to penetrate the fabric of the uniform the threads on the screw fastener devices grab and tear at the uniform fabric rather than penetrating the fabric smoothly. As a result, with continued use, the fabric of the uniform is substantially deteriorated, necessitating its premature replacement. Additionally, the tendency of the threads snagging on the fabric in the uniform complicates the process of attachment of the ribbon holder and increases the time necessary therefor.
Because of the problems of snagging and pulling particularly on the synthetic fabric of certain uniforms and on multi-layered uniforms, it has been generally assumed that it is not possible to make an acceptable threaded-type, military ribbon holder.
It is therefore desirable to have a holder for military ribbons that is held securely to the uniform with a screw-type fastener, that does not easily disengage in service, and which does not become entrapped or engaged by the fabric of the uniform and thereby is easily installed onto the uniform without damage thereto. Such a holder is particularly desirable where the various ribbon supporting channels are securely positioned with respect to one another by structure that resists breakage in use.